Reproducing Isn't A Bad Idea
by KellyJade24
Summary: Aang realizes that he can repopulate the airbenders if he has a kid with Katara... So he decides to take action. Set 3 years after war. KATAANG!


**Sooo…. Hello! This is my first work on fanfiction, meant to be a one-shot. Please Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender (but I love the people who do!)**

**AANG**

As I glided through the air on my way to the city, I thought about the air. The air, and the way I could control it to my will. It made me feel lonely that I was the only airbender in the whole world.

It had been three years since I defeated the firelord, spreading peace across the land. And now, I was in a strong relationship with Katara.

I landed in a small town, with a few merchants selling fruit. That's all I needed. I handed one merchant some money, and he smiled brightly.

"Good evening, Avatar! Smooth flying, I see!" He chirped.

"Yep!" I agreed. "I guess I will be the last one enjoying it, since I am the only airbender left. It's such a shame."

There was a pause as he slowly gathered a bundle of fruit, staring heavily at my arrows.

"Sir? Are you alright?" I asked, concerned. He looked to my eyes.

"You know, there's another way…"

"Excuse me?" I tilted my head politely.

"There is another way, Aang. You don't have to be the last airbender."

I just looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

He grunted and motioned for me to lean closer. "All you need to do is have a kid! That's all it takes. You may be young, but you have to start sooner or later, aren't I right? If you produce offspring, your kid could be an airbender. Then you wouldn't be the only one! There's a fifty-fifty chance, and I would take that chance if I were you."

I froze.

Everything froze.

All of the times I have had fantasies of being with Katara like that… I have never considered pursuing them until later! This man was brilliant! If I had _kids_…

I quickly gathered my fruit and turned towards the man. "Thank you, sir. You really opened my eyes." I gave a genuine smile, then took off for home.

For Katara.

When I landed back home, in the Southern Water Tribe, I searched for Katara. My eyes skimmed the perimeter and when I saw her, my heart skipped a beat.

"Katara!" I called. I ran over to where she was standing around the tribe, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, hi, Aang! How was your trip?" She looked up at me with her beautiful sparkling blue eyes, and in that moment, I wanted to kiss her. I picked her up and ran out of the tribe's village, and she started laughing. I then kissed her lips, her calming down and sighing into my mouth. She clutched my back, and I held her to me. I needed her so bad.

"Katara, I wanna take you somewhere."

"Where, Aang?"

I smiled at her. "You'll see. Hold on!"

I opened my glider and she held onto my chest, her body against my back. I jumped and away we went, me very familiar with the path to take to get to the Southern Air Temple.

Finally, I land.

Katara nods. "Yes, I've been here before. Remember...?"

"Yea," I say, nodding my head. "I know. I just felt the need to take you here."

I watch as she runs her fingers along the old stone that makes up a walkway. I stop her fingers with my hand and hold them. Her piercing blue eyes bore into mine, looking mischievious. I can't do anything but kiss her right there, and obviously she was surprised, but went along with it.

She giggled. It was so beautiful, a shiver went down my spine.

"What was that for?" Katara said, as though she was trying to get me in trouble. Yet she must have liked it, because I suddenly felt her soft lips against my collarbone. I sighed and closed my eyes.

Should I tell her? Well, not so much tell her than ask her. Would she hate me? Think that I would only be using her? I looked around at my old home. Remembering the people who lived here. The people who raised me.

I could'nt let it go.

I grabbed Katara's hand and led her to my old bedroom.

We paused at the doorway, me leaning against it.

"Your... bedroom?"

I shrugged. "It's where I lived and slept and stuff." And now is about to become the room where the avatar knocked up his girfriend.

Lovely.

Katara laughed as she leaned up against the doorway too.

I felt guilty and selfish already. Like I was about to commit a crime... How do I explain to her that it isn't _all_ about the re-birth of a new airbender, or for the completeness of the four nations? How do I tell her that I love her and want to love her?

"Why are you so quiet, Aang? That is so unlike you!" She stared up into my eyes, and her face dropped. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong," I quickly reassured her. I decided to jump to the point. "Katara, I'm an airbender. And I am the last of my kind. When I die, there will never be anymore airbenders..."

"For the past five minutes you have only said things I sadly already know. What're you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to say that there will be no more airbenders. Ever. No more four nations, only three." I looked at my feet and took a deep breath. "I talked to a townsman. He told me that there is another way. A way where there can be more airbenders. But only I can create them. Me and one other person..."

I looked up at her and she was staring at me, wanting me to continue. I closed my eyes tightly and looked away, but only for a second before I took a step closer to her and encircled her in my arms.

"I love you, Katara. More than anything. More than airbending, more than-"

A surprised noise came from me as she knotted her fingers in my hair and kissed me urgently. When she stopped, our noses were touching.

My words were breathily as I said, "The townsman told me that I should have a child. He said the chances of having an airbender is fifty-fifty. We can reborn the airbenders, Katara! They don't have to be extinct! I want to love you. To be with you."

I kissed her again.

"Will you have a baby with me?"

As if to answer my question, she brought her body back to mine and kissed me almost violently.

"I will, Aang. Of course I will! I'm surprised we didn't find that out before..."

There was a pause.

"Kiss me, Aang." She said, and I blushed.

But, once again, our lips were brought back together and we were kissing. Our kisses were aggressive, but passionate as I press her to a wall and used that to get closer to her. I've never done this before, I didn't know how to do this right. I let my body take over my brain, and was kissing her in a way that I've never kissed her before.

Katara led us to the bed, and it wasn't long before her arms were around my neck and she was pulling me closer.

All of our moments together flashed through my head. Our first kiss in the cave, the time that I eavesdropped on the fortuneteller telling her that she will be with me... Every single hug, every kiss, every tear... I groaned with excitement, feeling her pull off my poncho and pants. I love Katara, like I said. More than this world. I kissed her lips with meaning, forgetting all of the bad and good in life and only focusing on Katara.

Only on her.

**KATARA**

I don't know how I could've been so lucky, to be having a child with someone like Aang. To kiss someone like Aang. Who knew that I would be in this position with the Avatar?

Everything about Aang made me happy. He was all I could think about, or dream about... And even though his bare naked body is on top of mine, and even though his kisses leave with small noises of happiness, I can't get enough of him.

I pull him to me till we're so close it feels like we are only one person. Our breathing became ragged and we were gasping.

Aang suddenly pressed down on me really hard, harder than I've ever felt.

I've never seen him like this. It was a side of him that I loved and craved. So, I kissed him harder. "Aang," I sighed, and I kissed him till my lips hurt. But they didn't hurt too much, because somehow I formed the words "I love you" as Aang was sifting his fingers through my hair and pressed onto me.

"I love you too, Katara." He whispered into my eyelids.

Sleep finally came to us. Well, to him. It started with me tracing the outline of his tattoo. The arrow on his forehead, the line going down his back... It must have been soothing for him. But soon I fell asleep with Aang's arms around me, and I felt more safe and secure than ever.

**My first time doing a oneshot, tell me if you liked it!**

**It would mean the world to me if you would review! :)**


End file.
